Karma
by girlovesmoosey
Summary: Couldn't think of a title. might change it. anyway, what happens when Rigby gets in a fight for a stupid reason...with a girl? This may get ugly. Not a oneshot. some blood. no real swearing but mild language and possibly suggestive themes. OOCNESS!
1. A regular fight

**Don't get your hopes up. This one might end up like my other stories…or not…*shrug*…I just burped. I don't feel too well. Actually, I haven't been feeling well for over 7 months. But…enjoy. And I'm working on a new THWOZ by the way. I've been managing to charge my computer. Anyway…here it goes…**

"I have nearly had it with you two slackers!" shouted an angry gumball machine, Benson. "You guys had better clean up the park like I told you or you will NOT be getting a paycheck! Understand?"

Mordecai and Rigby were covered in mud from the last mess they had made. The park was a filthy and as usual, they had to clean it up.

"Fine." Mordecai said. Rigby was just standing with his arms folded. Benson left and Mordecai grabbed one of those sticks that people use to clean up trash. (I can't remember what they're called)

"Hey, wanna go to the arcade or something?" Rigby suggested.

"No, man." Mordecai said. "Not until were done cleaning up. You heard Benson. If we screw up again, we're dead."

Rigby moaned and sat down at a park bench. He slowly looked to his right and there was some girl. She was a raccoon like Rigby but she was a few inches shorter. She had dark circles around her eyes and she was wearing a tank top, denim shorts, tennis shoes, and one long blue sock and a medium sized green one. Although she seemed to appear 15 or so, something about her looked like a…S-L-U-T.

Rigby scooted away and the girl sighed. She pulled back her hair and looked up at Rigby. After looking at how upset she seemed, Rigby finally said something.

"Is…something wrong?" he asked.

"No." she said quietly, looking away. Rigby looked around. He didn't think she was cute or anything. Rigby was almost like a little kid and he hated girls.

"How old are you?" he asked, thinking that a teen wouldn't come to a park like this alone.

"Almost twenty one." She said. Rigby was a little shocked. "Now can you go away?"

"Well something must be wrong, and if I try to help you, I won't have to work." Rigby said. "So, what's your name?"

"Go away." She said. "You're creeping me out!"

Mordecai walked by.

"Dude, get over here and help me! I can't clean up this park alone. Tell your girlfriend goodbye and let's go."

Rigby blushed a little and got up.

"G-GIRLFRIEND?" the girl screamed, standing with her hands on her hips. "Your friend here just sat down and started talking to me! Now if you guys don't want to get hurt, go away!"

Rigby laughed.

"Was that supposed to be a threat?" he asked. The girl's eye twitched.

"I swear, if you don't back off, I'm going to smack you so hard, you won't even-"

"Jeez, I was only trying to see why you were so upset." Rigby said, rolling his eyes. "You don't have to PMS all over me."

The girl turned red with anger.

"Dude, she's getting angry…I think we'd better leave." Mordecai whispered to Rigby. But Rigby still wanted to push his luck.

"You have a smart friend." The girl said. "Now, I'm having a pretty rotten day. I missed my plane to Chicago and my luggage, my wallet, and my phone were stolen. So if you don't want to meet your maker, I suggest you two leave."

"You just think you're so tough." Rigby laughed. The girl was skinny and appeared pretty weak.

"Rigby…" Mordecai said warningly.

"No, I just think you're a jerk!" she fumed.

"And I think that was a lame comeback." Rigby said.

"Hey, if you don't leave me alone, I-I-I'll call the cops!" she said nervously.

"I thought your phone got stolen." Mordecai laughed.

"Shut up!" she said. "I'm warning you!"

"Oh, sorry, I wouldn't want you to cry." Rigby chuckled.

"WHY IS IT SO HARD FOR YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE?" she screamed.

"Alright, I think she's had enough, Rigby." Mordecai said. "Just let it go and let's finish cleaning."

"As soon as she apologizes!" Rigby yelled.

"M-me?" she asked. "You're the one who started asking questions!"

"I'm guessing you don't have a boyfriend." Rigby laughed. The girl turned red again. She balled her hands into little fists.

"Are you trying to challenge me?" she asked.

"Maybe I am." Rigby said.

"Rigby…knock it off…" Mordecai said.

"THAT'S IT! TOMMORROW, RIGHT HERE, THREE O' CLOCK!" she exclaimed. "I'll try not to kill you."

Mordecai decided that Rigby had crossed the line and pulled him away. The girl sat back down and resumed pouting.

"Rigby!" Mordecai said. "You can't fight a girl!"

"Sure I can." Rigby said confidently. "It'll be my first time beating someone up."

"But it's a girl…and you can't even take a punch." Mordecai said. "You can't insult girls like that because it's easy to piss them off."

"Yeah but she-"

"Rigby, drop it. Let's just finish cleaning up before Benson sees us slacking off." Mordecai said. Rigby shrugged and slowly began to pick up trash.

At the end of the day, Mordecai and Rigby walked back into their house. They played video games, ate some pizza, and then they crashed.

* * *

The next morning, Mordecai walked into the kitchen to find a lethargic-looking Rigby next to a cup of coffee with his head on the table.

"C-couldn't…s-sleep…" he moaned.

"…Dude…" Mordecai said. "C'mon, we have to get to work."

He grabbed Rigby by the arms and dragged him outside.

"No…" Rigby moaned. "I don't wanna work…"

Mordecai forced a cup of coffee down Rigby's throat. Rigby's pupils dilated for a couple of seconds and he jumped up.

"What time is it?" Rigby yawned. Mordecai looked at a watch that seemed to appear on his wrist. (Just like all cartoons)

"It's two thirty. I don't know about you but I woke up kind of late." Mordecai said.

"Haha yes!" Rigby cheered.

"…What?" Mordecai asked.

"In thirty minutes, I'm going to beat someone up!" Rigby said.

"You mean…you're still gonna fight her?" Mordecai asked. "Why?"

"To show people not to mess with RIGBY!" Rigby exclaimed proudly. Mordecai rolled his eyes.

"Let's just start mowing the lawn, okay?" Mordecai said.

"Fine." Rigby whined. He grabbed the lawn mower and lazily paced back and forth with it after it was turned on.

"Um…what are you doing?" Mordecai asked.

"I'm mowing the lawn." Rigby said.

"Well, right now, you're working harder than you have in weeks." Mordecai said. He pushed Rigby aside and began mowing the lawn with more effort than Rigby had showed. Rigby sat down in a golf cart. After a while, Mordecai was done with the lawn.

"Hey, is it three yet?" Rigby asked impatiently.

"It's two fifty nine." Mordecai said. Rigby got on all fours and ran eagerly to where he was supposedly going to fight that girl. Mordecai followed, only too see his friend learn his lesson.

When Rigby went over to the arranged spot, the girl was sitting down on the same bench. When she saw Rigby, she stood up and cracked her knuckles. Seeing the aggressive look on her face, a crowd began to form.

"You know, it's not too late to back out." The girl said.

"Naw, I'm fine." Rigby said. "I think I'd rather make you cry."

Mordecai did a facepalm.

After the crowd had grown pretty large, the girl grabbed Rigby and karate flipped him. The crowd gasped and Mordecai shook his head. The small girl punched Rigby and kicked him until he fell and found it hard to get up.

"Are you sure you still wanna fight?" she asked Rigby. "After all, you insisted. But it looks like you're getting your butt kicked."

Rigby got up. He wanted to show her who the superior one was.

She grabbed Rigby's arm in mid-punch and twisted it until it turned red. She punched him in the face, kicked him again, and he was down. She proudly placed her hands on her hips.

Mordecai couldn't believe his eyes. He had just watched his best friend get beaten up…BY A GIRL. He knew he had to do something. He didn't know what…but he had to do something.

Mordecai stepped in front of her before she could hurt Rigby any more. Rigby sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Listen, nobody can hurt my best friend except for me." Mordecai said angrily.

"And what are you going to do?" she asked, trying to wipe some of Rigby's blood from her shirt. Mordecai kicked her in the stomach, punched her, and then slapped her in the face. He should have stopped there since she WAS a girl but his anger got the best of him and he kept fighting. He smacked her one last time and kicked her off her feet. She was now bleeding much more than Rigby but Mordecai didn't care. He grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off the ground. She gagged and tried to pry Mordecai's arm off of her.

"Never, ever mess with my friend again." Mordecai said. "Got it?"

She stopped gagging and nodded a little.

He dropped her to the ground and she didn't move or get up. She was now curled into a little ball and Mordecai realized what he had done.

"Woah, dude that was AWESOME!" Rigby said. He was bruised and had a black eye but a lot of his pain was gone.

"Um…do you think we should do something?" Mordecai asked.

"Naw, let's just let her die there. She deserves it." Rigby said.

"No, man, that seems kind of wrong." Mordecai said.

Just then, someone made their way through the chattering crowd, pushing everyone aside.

"Heeeeeeeeey, Benson." Rigby said nervously.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Benson asked, turning red with anger.

"Um…nothing…" Mordecai said. "We were just about to get to work…"

"Oh really?" Benson said. He picked the girl up and held her as if she was a little kid. She moaned, but she didn't wake up. "I can't even BEGIN to think what a suitable punishment for you two would be."

Benson shooed the crowd away.

"Y-you know this girl?" Rigby asked nervously.

"Yeah." Benson said. "She's my niece."

"Y-your niece?" Mordecai asked. "But you're a…and she's…-"

"I know. My sister adopted her." Benson said. "Since she grew up in this town, she visits from Chicago annually but I haven't seen her in 3 years. She hates me. That's why she never visits me."

"Why would someone hate you?" Rigby snickered, only making his sarcasm apparent to Mordecai. Benson ignored the remark.

"So, WHICH ONE OF YOU BEAT HER UP?" Benson yelled, getting angry again.

Rigby pointed childishly at Mordecai.

"Don't lie, Rigby." Benson said.

"Um…" Mordecai said.

"Mordecai!" Benson yelled.

"Well, she beat up Rigby!" Mordecai said.

"Before she was adopted, she spent her days crying and locked up in her room. SHE HAS SOCIAL PROBLEMS!" Benson screamed, turning red yet again. "It's not like she knows how to act towards people!"

"Sorry…" Mordecai said awkwardly.

"Whatever." Benson said. "She's sleeping in your bed then, Mordecai."

"WHAT?" Mordecai moaned. Rigby snickered.

Benson rolled his eyes and took the girl to the house.

"Haha, Mordecai! You have to sleep on the floor!" Rigby teased.

"Um…I just saved your butt. She was killing you." Mordecai said.

"And you got yelled at." Rigby said proudly.

"Dude, you got beat up though! You seriously need to work out or something." Mordecai said.

"I don't work out." Rigby said. "I can hardly even do my job."

"Whatever. Let's just get to work. Benson's already pissed. I just hope he doesn't fire us." Mordecai sighed.

"You mean fire YOU." Rigby laughed.

Mordecai rolled his eyes and he and Rigby got to work.

**Sorry, it's going to take me awhile before I can type a good story again. But please review! My tummy hurts…but anyway, my first RS fic- no flames! I know, it's a horrible plot but I NEED to start writing again. So…ciao!**

**REVIEW I SAY!**


	2. Rudeness

At about 6:00, Mordecai and Rigby were done cleaning and went back into the house. After playing some video games, Mordecai fell asleep on the couch at about 12AM and Rigby walked into their room. When he walked in, the girl was lying in Mordecai's bed but all you could see was a lump under the blanket. Rigby sighed and curled up on his trampoline. It was actually quite comfortable but Rigby still ached from taking such a beating. He was really embarrassed to have been beaten up by a girl but at least Mordecai defended him.

The next morning, Rigby was the first to get up. He went to the couch and shook Mordecai awake.

"Muhhh…" Mordecai moaned.

"Get up, I'm hungry!" Rigby whined.

"Well make your own breakfast." Mordecai said.

Rigby shrugged, went outside, and got into a golf cart. He drove it to McDonald's and ate there.

Meanwhile, Mordecai couldn't go back to sleep. He looked at the clock. It was 5AM. Why was Rigby up so early? Mordecai looked around. He got up and went into his room. He wanted so badly to sleep in his bed. He tapped on the little lump under his blanket. The girl moved a little and shifted her head out of the blanket. She sat up and yawned. She gasped and scooted back when she opened her eyes and saw Mordecai.

"I-I'm sorry…" she said, hiding most of her face with the blanket so that you could only see her eyes and her mess of hair. "P-please don't hurt me…I'm really, really sorry about what I did."

"It's okay." He assured her. He could tell that she was still scared of him. "Did you want coffee or anything?"

"Okay." She said. She looked around. "W-where am I anyway?"

"This is where Rigby and I stay. You know, the stupid dude you beat up." Mordecai said.

"Oh, I see." She said. "Who brought me here?"

Mordecai looked around. He remembered Benson saying that his niece hated him.

"Rigby did." Mordecai lied.

"Oh, where is Rigby?" she asked.

"I think he went to get breakfast. I'm Mordecai. So what's your name?"

"I-I'm Winter." She said. "But I think it's an oxymoron because I was born in June."

"Okay. The coffee's in the kitchen." He said.

She slowly stood up. Her legs wobbled a bit and seeing her this way made Mordecai feel horrible knowing he was responsible. She walked towards the kitchen and after she left, Mordecai hopped right into his bed.

About three hours later, he got up and the house was silent. He went into the kitchen and found Rigby sitting at the table ignoring Winter who was on the floor and holding her stomach in pain. Winter was wearing a shirt that said "Mordecai and the Rigby's" and some shorts since her clothes were bloodstained.

"W-what happened, dude?" Mordecai asked.

Rigby sipped his coffee.

"I told her to eat that Yoplait that was in the fridge." Rigby said. "She was hungry."

Mordecai looked at the half-eaten raspberry yogurt on the table.

"Um, Rigby, this expired two years ago…" Mordecai said.

"Hey, she just said she wanted food. She didn't say anything about fresh food." Rigby said.

"I-it burns…" Winter whined. Rigby stuck his tongue out at her.

"Rigby, that's not cool. Say you're sorry." Mordecai said.

"YOU'RE SORRY!" Rigby laughed, pointing at Winter.

"What the H., man?" Mordecai said. Winter managed to get up.

She grabbed the expired yogurt and threw it at Rigby.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" she screamed. Rigby rubbed his face in pain.

"Augh, Mordecai, she hurt me." Rigby moaned.

"You deserved it." Mordecai said. "Well, anyway, I'll be in the shower. Try not to kill each other."

"Got it." Winter agreed obediently. When Mordecai walked away, Rigby glared at Winter.

"You…you piss me off." He said.

"I-I'm sorry." She said, rubbing a bruise on her arm. "I hope I didn't hurt you too bad."

"I hope I didn't hurt you too bad." Rigby mimicked childishly. Winter was quite annoyed with this.

"Listen, I said I was sorry!" she said loudly.

"Well sorry doesn't make my face stop hurting!" Rigby said. "And the only reason you're sorry is because Mordecai hurt you worse than you hurt me!"

"N-no! that's not true!" Winter fumed.

"Admit it!" he said. "If you had the strength, you'd punch me right now. Too bad you're so vulnerable, huh?"

"Shut up!" she said. "You're the one who insulted me! I just can't take insults! I spent half of my life being told I was stupid and ugly!"

"Well, it's TRUE." Rigby said with a grin. Winter made her hands into fists and Rigby noticed.

"Ah, ah, ah." He teased. "Remember what happened last time."

Winter was so frustrated. Her fists were so tight that her hands began to hurt.

"YOU'RE SUCH AN INCONSIDERATE JERK!" she screamed. Rigby flicked her forehead and she rubbed it in pain.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" he giggled. He shoved her a little. She wasn't just going to take it. She grabbed a hot cup of coffee and splashed it in Rigby's face. Rigby growled and tackled her.

"L-let me go!" she screamed, realizing that now she couldn't do anything.

"NO! YOU'RE RUINING MY LIFE!"

"I HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN HERE FOR A DAY!"

Rigby started to strangle her.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO BACK TO CHICAGO AND BEAT UP THE PEOPLE THERE? I'M SURE THEY WOULDN'T MIND!"

Winter gasped for air.

"B-BECAUSE MY MONEY WAS STOLEN!" she choked out. He grabbed her, threw her outside, and locked the door.

"THEN GO FIND IT!" he yelled. She sighed and curled up next to the door. It must have been at least 100 degrees out there.

Rigby smiled with satisfactory. He rinsed the coffee from his face and walked over to the couch where he fell asleep. He was pretty happy at this point. The air conditioning was on and no one was there to bug him.

A few hours later, Rigby woke up.

"Hey, Mordecai! I just had a weird dream! Mordecai?"

He looked around and saw no one. He looked in the kitchen and in their room. No one was there. He went upstairs and only found Pops.

"Pops, have you seen Mordecai?" Rigby asked.

Pops laughed hysterically.

"Oh, Mordecai is at the hospital." Pops said, unfittingly enthusiastic.

"W-What happened to him?" he asked.

"Twas not Mordecai who had to check into the hospital." Pops said.

"Oh crap!" Rigby yelled. He got on all fours, ran downstairs, outside, and into the golf cart. He drove down to the hospital and found Mordecai doing a facepalm in the waiting room.

"D-dude what happened?" Rigby asked. Mordecai turned away.

"Don't act like you don't know. And if Benson finds out, we'll be more than fired." Mordecai said. "The poor kid said she was sorry. You didn't have to lock her outside."

"Kid?" Rigby asked. "She's twenty!"

"Really?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah. B-but what happened to her?"

"Thanks to you, she had a heatstroke. It's 110 degrees outside and her temperature is 112." He said. "You really need to learn to let things go. If she dies, all the blame goes to you, Rigby."

"B-but that's not fair!" Rigby moaned.

"It's completely fair." Mordecai said. "I didn't send her to the hospital, you did."

"B-but you're the reason she has to stay with us!" Rigby whined. "She's too aggressive and she hates me!"

"It's not her fault she's so messed up. Just give her a chance." Mordecai said. "That is, if she lives."

"There's no way I can forgive her for what she did!" Rigby said. "That's why I hate her so much! She wants to kill me! She hates my guts!"

"Shut up, Rigby, people are staring at you." Mordecai said quietly. Rigby looked over and an old lady with a Chihuahua in her purse was staring at him. Probably observing how much of a jerk he was.

"Ungh. It's so hot in here." Rigby moaned.

"Just think how much hotter it is OUTSIDE." Mordecai said. "And by the way, YOU'RE paying the hospital bill. You had better work some extra hours."

"Nooooooo…" Rigby moaned.

Winter was in the ER for so long that both Mordecai and Rigby had fallen asleep.

"Hey, HEY!"

They both opened their eyes and saw a nurse in front of them. She looked at a chart.

"Yuh?" Mordecai asked.

"You guys are here for Winter, right? Well her fever has been reduced to 104 and we're pretty sure she's gonna make it. If you want, she can go home with you guys." The nurse said. She looked almost looked like the nurse from Pokemon.

Mordecai looked at Rigby who was beginning to fall back to sleep.

"Okay." Mordecai said. The nurse led Mordecai and Rigby to the room where Winter was, and Mordecai had to drag Rigby by his legs.

You could tell that Winter had just woken up. She was rubbing her eyes.

"W-what happened?" she asked. "I-it's so cold."

"How is it cold? You had a heatstroke." Rigby said.

"She has the chills, stupid." Mordecai said as he could notice that Winter was shaking uncontrollably. "Anyway, Winter, Rigby has something he wants to say to you."

"I-I do?" Rigby asked. Mordecai nodded.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I'm sorry?" Rigby asked, and then looked at Mordecai.

The doctor handed Mordecai a prescription.

"Hey, she needs to take these pills every eight hours with food. It should get rid of any nausea and reduce her fever." He said.

"Kay." Mordecai said.

A few minutes later, they left and went back to the house. It was 1 AM and Winter still could hardly walk.

Mordecai handed the prescription to Rigby.

"Wh-"

"Rigby, you're going to get this medication and you're taking care of Winter until she's better, okay?" Mordecai asked.

"But-"

"Rigby!"

"Fine!" he said. Rigby went to the pharmacy and Mordecai turned on the TV. He changed the channel to Invader Zim. (IZ FTW!)

After about an hour, Rigby came back. He had the pills and a chocolate bar he had bought for himself.

"Here." he said, throwing the container of pills at Winter.

"Ack!" she said as it hit her head.

"You okay?" Mordecai asked. She nodded.

"I haven't taken medicine since I was a little kid." She said. "It's weird."

She opened the container and gulped down at least ten pills.

"Woa, dude!" Mordecai said, taking the container. "Do you want to end up back in the hospital?"

"My biological parents took medicine this way and told me I was supposed to take it all at once. I-is that a problem?" she asked softly.

"Yes, it is." Mordecai said. "You'll get an overdose. I'm guessing your parents were drug addicts."

"I see." She said.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Rigby, don't let Winter out of your sight and give her whatever she wants." Mordecai said, walking into the bedroom. Rigby gulped down his chocolate and looked at Winter.

"I'm cold." She said. Rigby went into the room, came out and rudely threw a blanket at her. He did a facepalm.

"R-Rigby?" she said nervously.

"What?" Rigby asked.

"My stomach hurts." She said.

"That's because you were supposed to take the pills with FOOD." Rigby said.

"Can I have some food then?" she asked. "FRESH FOOD?"

Rigby went into the kitchen, got a chocolate pudding cup, and gave it to Winter.

"Here." he said.

"Um…Rigby…?" she said.

"WHAT?"

"C-Can I have a spoon?"

He rolled his eyes, went back, and got a spoon.

"Is this okay?" he asked, throwing it to her.

"Mhmm!" she said. In a few minutes, her pudding was gone and she set the cup on the table.

Rigby saw her start to doze off so he went into his room and onto the trampoline. He could finally get some sleep.

"R-Rigby…"

The sound of a soft voice woke him up.

"W-what is it?"

"Well…I…" Winter looked down. "I kind of had a bad dream."

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Rigby asked. Winter shrugged.

"Can you stay up with me until I fall asleep again?" she asked.

Rigby looked at a wall clock. It was 4:00AM.

"Fine." He moaned. He got up and sat with her on the couch. She curled up in her blanket and looked at the TV. She was still wearing her "Mordecai and the Rigby's" tee.

Without realizing it, she leaned on Rigby's shoulder and sighed. Rigby blushed. He wanted to scoot away but he didn't want to alarm her. She closed her eyes and went right back to sleep. Rigby fell asleep there because he was afraid that she would wake up if he moved- and he didn't want that.

Mordecai got up at around 11AM and walked into the living room. He froze when he saw how Winter was leaning on Rigby and how Rigby didn't refuse to sleep anywhere near her.

Mordecai giggled and shook Rigby awake.

Rigby snorted. He looked at Winter whose head was on his shoulder. Rigby jumped up and his actions woke up Winter.

She yawned as Mordecai felt her head.

"She still has a fever. I'm going to get to work. You're going to take care of her and call me if anything happens. If Bens-…our boss calls, just say you're watching over Winter." Mordecai said, walking out the door.

"Your boss knows I'm here?" Winter asked, oblivious to the fact that their boss was her uncle.

"Sure…yeah, he knows." Rigby said.

"Is he nice?" she asked.

"I-I guess you could say that." Rigby said.

"C-can I get acquainted with him?" Winter asked.

Rigby's eyes widened.

"No…I-I mean…why? He doesn't like meeting new people." Rigby said.

"Oh, that's too bad." She said. She rubbed her eyes. She shakily got up and went into the kitchen. She made a cup of hazelnut coffee. She still felt extremely cold.

"How are you feeling?" Rigby asked. "N-NOT THAT I CARE!"

Winter giggled.

"I guess I'm feeling a little better." She said. She gulped down her coffee and flipped her hair.

"Doesn't that burn your throat?" Rigby asked.

"Nah." She said. "But is it alright if I use your shower?"

"Go ahead." Rigby said. He sat on the couch and watched TV. TV is nice.

**REVIEW! THIS TOOK ME ALMOST ALL DAY!**

** Lol, I'm thinking RigbyXOC, how bout you? Not yet? Erm, okay. Review! Nonstop kudos plz! And yeah, I know it was long XD I didn't know where to stop!**


End file.
